


Messages

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Flash Fic, M/M, Texting, layhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Messages sent between Yixing and Luhan following the latter's withdrawal from the group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my drabble collection on AFF, and it's just me wallowing in cheesy, vomited sentimentality.

_08/11/2014_

 

[Luhan] Xing

[Yixing] good morning ^_^

[Luhan] You up already?

[Yixing] no  
[Yixing] you woke me  
[Yixing] TT

[Luhan] Oh sorry i'll let you sleep

[Yixing] no it's ok

[Luhan] Really?

[Yixing] no i hate you

[Luhan] :-(  
[Luhan] You do?

[Yixing] nope, i still love you  
[Yixing] ^ㅅ^

[Luhan] I still love you, too

 

_19/11/2014_

 

[Luhan] Xing  
[Luhan] Xingxing  
[Luhan] Notice me  
[Luhan] Zhang Yixing  
[Luhan] ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ fight me

[Yixing] sorry i forgot my phone  
[Yixing] but okay  
[Yixing] you'll lose anyway  
[Yixing] ;-)

[Luhan] No i won't  
[Luhan] I'll beat your ass

[Yixing] come here then

…

[Luhan] I can't

[Yixing] i know

…

[Luhan] i'm sorry

 

_29/12/2014_

 

[Luhan] Xing?

[Yixing] what

[Luhan] Can i call?

[Yixing] uhm  
[Yixing] the others are sleeping

[Luhan] Oh okay ^^ sorry

[Yixing] wait its ok ill go outside

[Luhan] Xing it's december, it's cold outside  
[Luhan] Call me tomorrow instead

[Yixing] no ill call you now

[Luhan] No  
[Luhan] It wasn't important

[Yixing] you sure?

[Luhan] I just wanted to hear your voice

…

[Luhan] Xing?  
[Luhan] You sleeping?  
[Luhan] ..? Xing  
[Luhan] Sorry then.. goodnight

…

[Luhan] I just miss you, you know

 

_19/08/2015_

 

[Luhan] Remember when we used to sneak up on the roof and watch the skyline together  
[Luhan] Why did we stop doing that

[Yixing] you left

 

_10/10/2015_

 

[Yixing] lu ge

[Luhan] Xing why are you awake?  
[Luhan] It's 4am

[Yixing] can't sleep  
[Yixing] the sun is almost up

[Luhan] Go to sleep

[Yixing] ok

…

[Luhan] Is it pretty? the sun

[Yixing] it's ok

…

[Yixing] when you come here again will you watch the skyline with me

[Luhan] Only if you come here and watch the grey winter sky with me

[Yixing] oh

…

[Luhan] Can i call?

[Yixing] sure

[Luhan] Ok I’ll call you now

_Missed call from Luhan._

[Luhan] Xing?  
[Luhan] Did you fall asleep?

_Missed call from Luhan._

[Luhan] You still there?  
[Luhan] Xing please answer

 

_07/10/2016_

 

[Luhan] Happy birthday, Xing  
[Luhan] I still miss you


End file.
